igwfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Tactics
Blitz This strategy is unique only to fighters and corvettes. This is strategy you can use IF you know the fleet has only long range weapons and a huge min range hole to exploit. Not very often, but its great when it happens. The main concern and counter is the web counter. If you get trapped in the center then you are in trouble. Counter to web - LEECH. Each fighter takes a single target. This will make the opposing player really work those fingers if they want to survive. More then likely you should some very heavy close firepower, like disints burning them down. Counter to LEECH, Round&Round. Each capital targets the nearest other fighter fighter. Hawk Just as the hawk above circles it's prey so to does the fleet circle theirs. Must have all strikes to do this with larger ships. Works with fighters and corvettes due to pivoting. If you see this happening, immediately spread your fleet out. They can't circle everything at once. Here is also the video demonstration: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mt939rcpzI4 Kite This works up to destroyers. Must have long range weapons in order to use this. Also required lightning mods on your ship. Most common setup, Strikes, Pulse, and Torps. This formation can be susceptiple to blitz attacks, so know how to counter that. If you master the web you can likely forgoe having close range weapons. Practice web formation. Bait and Switch This starts out the same as a kite setup, however that's when you throw your enemy off guard. This is perhaps the most chaotic maneuver as you never know what your enemy might do. If you see this happening, split and engage. Claw Meant primarily for battleships and dreads, but can work with destroyers too. You spread your fleet out just a little to get the enemy in the middle and then clamp down hard. This focuses your fire leaving them with very little to counter with. This can be pretty easy to spot if you watch though as they are slow. If you see it, have the entire fleet shoot left or right, away from their center. Or you could split you fleet and then let them come and pincer them in your own trap. Wall The wall or also known as line formation is often a staple of veteran capital users. Why? It represents overwhelming firepower with tactical defense. You spread your ships out to avoid AOE and also prevent the enemy from getting around or behind you. Even if they get around you, this is just as dangerous from behind as it in front. Once in formation you have all ships pick the the closest target in range and focus fire on them. This setup often has both long and a couple short range weapons. Torpedo boats in this formation vs anything other then another wall are devastating. If its even remotely grouped it's dead. If you are quick you can move all your ships back one by one to get more range while staying in formation. Just be sure not to group up, that's the hard part. If you hit the wall, stay there and focus fire like crazy. This formation also works as a counter to a blitz as well, but specifically for big cap ships. Normally both you're long and short range weapons will cook them as they close. Now armed with your knowledge of ships, weapons, and tactics, go out there and make your momma proud! ------------------------------------ Updating I will be updating as I get free time Mage Clawful Category:Starfyre Academy